You Look Better When I'm Drunk
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Fic yang di re-publish. NaruSasu. OS. Pre sho-ai. DLDR. RER. Menikmati berkaleng-kaleng bir di tengah musim panas di depan sungai Meguro membuat Sasuke sedikit... berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa. "I've been trying to keep my hands off of you but now I can't control myself." Itulah yang diucapkan Naruto kepadanya.


**Title:** You Look Better When I'm Drunk

 **Characters/ Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto  & Uchiha Sasuke

 **Type** : Oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance, Pre Shou-ai

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jadi fic ini juga re-publish. Pernah muncul di akun ffn _Ice and Fire_ yang merupakan akun kolab kami sebelum _Gin and Amaya_. Berhubung kami berdua lupa password *ditabok* Jadi kami buat _Gin and Amaya_ dan publish ulang fic ini. Judul fic ini sebelumnya adalah DRUNK tapi kami ubah dan ada beberapa bagian/ scene yang juga kami ubah.

 _Have a nice day and enjoy it!_

.

 **YOU LOOK BETTER WHEN I'M DRUNK**

.

Sasuke tertegun menemukan _rival_ -nya sedang tertelungkup di lantai kamar. Tadinya, dia berkunjung ke apartemen si pirang dengan niat untuk mengembalikan novel _The Hobbit_ yang sudah tiga bulan dipinjamnya. Namun saat pemuda itu menengadah padanya dan menunjukkan wajah frustasi, sepertinya kali ini dia tak hanya sekedar untuk berkunjung.

"Sasuke…"

Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini pun, suara nyaring dan tajam itu menusuk gendang telinga Sasuke, seolah akan membuatnya berdarah dalam hitungan _milisecond_. Suaranya bagai raungan _tyranosaurus_ yang ditembak beberapa kali. Sambil mendengus dia berdiri di samping pemuda yang masih tergeletak di lantai itu lalu menjulurkan kakinya yang memakai kaos kaki biru ke tubuh si pirang.

"Kau masih hidup rupanya."

"Sasuke…" ratap pemuda pirang di bawahnya dengan pandangan sayu. Binar biru di sana nampak meredup dan lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya makin tebal seperti mendung di musim penghujan. Sasuke menggeleng lalu menarik tangannya.

"Berdiri."

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri dengan kaku seolah tiap persendiannya kekurangan pelumas. Kaos hitam-oranye yang dipakainya tersingkap di bagian perut, memperlihatkan perut rata yang sering dilatih itu. Dengan cepat dia memperbaikinya.

"Kita jalan-jalan sebentar." Sasuke berdehem sebelum menutup laptop pemuda itu, meletakkan novel yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja dan menariknya keluar dari kamar apartemen.

"Ke mana?" tanya si pirang sambil mencium aroma tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku belum mandi."

Sasuke berdecak pelan. "Kau itu sudah mandi, Naruto. Ingat saat kutelepon tadi? Lagipula aku tidak mengajakmu untuk bertemu para gadis."

Setelah mengunci pintu, pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu mengikuti Sasuke menuruni setiap anak tangga di apartemen tiga lantai tempat tinggalnya. "Kau selalu diikuti para gadis, _baka_. Otomatis aku ketularan juga. Pasaranku yang sudah turun bisa-bisa makin turun kalau tahu aku tidak mandi."

Sasuke mendengus sambil menatap jalanan yang tampak ramai. Baru pukul delapan malam, apalagi hari Minggu yang memang dimanfaatkan siapa pun untuk bersenang-senang. Dia melirik Naruto yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya sebelum kembali menatap jalanan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk."

"Uh, iya," sahut Naruto singkat. Telinganya samar-samar menangkap dengungan cicadas di sekeliling mereka. Kemudian gelak tawanya terdengar sembari berkata, "Sampai-sampai aku lupa sudah mandi atau belum."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus, seolah hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sejak lahir ke dunia ini. Mereka tak banyak berbicara hingga tiba di sebuah _mini market_ langganan. Sasuke mengambil banyak kaleng bir—Naruto ingin bertanya tapi mengurungkan niat setelah mendapat lirikan dingin dari si _raven_ —lalu membawanya ke kasir. Mereka keluar dengan dua kantong penuh minuman beralkohol itu. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang kantong.

"Untuk apa bir sebanyak ini?" Naruto meneguk ludah.

"Untuk bersenang-senang,'" jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Apa kau mengajak para gadis juga?" Suara Naruto yang tadinya suram kini terdengar antusias. _Sangat antusias_.

"Tidak." _Astaga,_ y _ang benar saja._

Sekali lagi mereka terdiam. Naruto—yang akhir-akhir ini disibukkan dengan kegiatan kampus—rasanya sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Sasuke tipe orang yang tak banyak bicara. Meski Naruto mengobrol panjang lebar, respon Sasuke hanyalah mendengus seperti biasa, membuat siapa pun yang melihat mereka dengan mudah bisa mendeteksi percakapan satu arah itu.

Mereka sama-sama sibuk, tapi Naruto memang lebih sibuk, membuatnya merasa bersalah pada pemuda yang memiliki sepasang mata sekelam malam itu. Sasuke, _rival_ sekaligus sahabatnya, telah susah payah mengunjunginya di apartemennya. Ah, meski selalu bersikap dingin dan tak peduli, dia itu sebenarnya baik.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto tergoda saat melihat Sasuke kapan pun. Meski berwajah tampan, tapi kerutan di dahinya tak mau hilang, membuat Naruto gemas melihatnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke hingga tiap saat melihatnya, kerutan itu selalu ada. Naruto selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah kerutan itu sudah ada sejak Sasuke masih bayi, karena kakak Sasuke, Itachi juga memiliki kerutan di kedua pipinya. Keinginannya untuk menyentuh kerutan itu makin hari makin besar namun jika melakukannya, dipastikan dirinya tinggal nama keesokan harinya.

" _Dobe_." Menyadari sisi kanannya kosong, Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Naruto sedang menengadah ke langit.

 _Kami-sama… biarkan aku sekali saja, sekali saja menyentuh dahinya. Pasti ada satu kesempatan, sekecil apapun itu._

 _Bletak!_

"Ouch!" Naruto tersadar saat sebuah kaleng bir menghantam telak hidungnya lalu sebuah mobil berjalan agak kencang ke arahnya. Dengan cepat dia menjauh dari jalan, menatap bagaimana mobil hijau itu berlalu dengan menggilas kaleng bir yang tadi mendarat di wajahnya. Dengan terengah dia kembali ke sebelah Sasuke yang menatap mobil itu hingga tak terlihat lagi. "Kenapa tidak menarik tanganku saja?"

"Sudah. Kakimu seperti ada lem, tidak mau lepas dari aspal. Aku tidak mau mati jadi satu-satunya cara ya… hanya itu. Berterima kasihlah padaku." Sasuke memungut kaleng bir yang penyet itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Naruto membersihkan darah di hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu dikantonginya ke mana saja. Sapu tangan itu diberikan Sasuke saat pertama kali mereka bertemu tiga tahun lalu di lapangan kampus. Karena Sasuke tak pernah meminta benda itu kembali, jadi dia berkesimpulan kalau Sasuke tak keberatan sapu tangan itu disimpannya.

Mereka kembali menuruni anak tangga, kali ini menuju sungai Meguro. Aliran sungai itu tenang dan tak begitu dalam. Ada lapangan luas di sekitar sungai itu. Anak-anak sering menggunakannya untuk bermain. Di malam hari tempat itu sepi, jauh dari keramaian. Suara cicadas, gesekan-gesekan ilalang yang tumbuh di tepi sungai atau derit kayu dari jembatan kecil tempat kedua pemuda itu menikmati minuman mereka. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, jauh dari hiruk pikuk kampus yang akan mereka hadapi besok.

"Dua bulan ini aku memegang tiga kepanitiaan. Untuk jurusan, fakultas, dan organisasi yang kuikuti sekarang." Naruto meneguk birnya lagi. "Belum lagi para mahasiswa baru yang sebentar lagi diterima."

Sasuke membuka kaleng bir kedua lalu meneguknya hingga setengah. Itulah kenapa dia mengajak Naruto ke sini. Untuk menghilangkan frustasinya akan kegiatan kampus yang tampaknya makin padat di tahun ketiganya.

"Tiap hari aku hanya makan ramen instan…"

"Bukankah sudah biasa, _Dobe_?"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku!" delik Naruto pada Sasuke yang mengangkat salah satu alis saat mendengarnya sebelum meneguk kaleng bir yang keempat.

 _Apa dia sudah mabuk?_

"Aku belum mabuk. Aku punya toleran tinggi terhadap alkohol. Butuh berkaleng-kaleng untuk membuatku mabuk," sahut Naruto lagi membuat si _raven_ kembali mengangkat alis karena bisa membaca pikirannya.

 _Ah, pasti kebetulan._

"Sai- _senpai_. Ini semua karena dia! Kalau saja dia tidak menunjukku menjadi _steering committee_ untuk pemilihan ketua mahasiswa, aku pasti tidak serepot ini!" Naruto menggeram sembari menggenggam keras botol bir yang sudah kosong di tangannya lalu melemparnya ke belakang.

Sasuke mengamatinya dengan tajam. Kalau sampai benda itu mendarat di sungai, bisa dipastikan Naruto kehilangan nyawanya saat ini karena Sasuke adalah salah satu aktivis lingkungan yang terkenal cukup vokal—selain ketampanannya, tentu saja.

"Seandainya saja badanku bisa dibelah tiga…" Suara Naruto yang tadi berapi-api, kini berubah menjadi gumaman tapi tetap bisa ditangkap oleh telinga pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya.

"Mereka memilihmu karena mereka percaya padamu, _Dobe_ ," ujar Sasuke setelah sekian lama terdiam sejak Naruto mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Dia lalu bertumpu pada kedua tangan yang berada di belakang tubuhnya sembari menjulurkan kakinya ke depan. _Jeans_ hitamnya terdengar bergesekan dengan lantai kayu di bawah mereka.

"Aku tahu, _Teme_." Naruto yang melipat kedua kakinya ke dada dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, menyipit pada pemuda itu. "Tapi semua kegiatan itu dilakukan dalam waktu dua bulan!" Suaranya kembali naik. "Demi apa _Kami-sama_ begitu membenciku?" Tiba-tiba dia duduk bersila, menatap langit malam dengan frustasi sambil menarik-narik rambut jabriknya.

Melihatnya, Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata. Dia merogoh kantong, menyodorkan lagi sekaleng bir pada Naruto tapi kali ini diletakkannya benda dingin itu ke dahi si pirang. "Masih ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia meraih kaleng bir dari dahinya dan tanpa sengaja jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari Sasuke membuatnya menatap pemuda itu yang kini menarik tangannya kembali dengan enteng. Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada aliran sungai yang mengalir tenang, berusaha menikmati dinginnya embun-embun air di permukaan kaleng.

"Wajahmu sudah merah, _Dob_ e." Sasuke menatap Naruto yang mengernyit.

"Aku belum mabuk, kalau itu yang ada di kepalamu." Naruto memperhatikan kunang-kunang musim panas yang mulai bermunculan di sekeliling mereka. Dia meneguk sekaleng lagi hingga habis dan bersendawa keras membuat tawanya pecah. "Itu sendawa paling keras yang pernah kulakukan!"

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis. Namun senyum itu tinggal selama 10 detik sebelum benar-benar menghilang. Dia menyadari sesuatu. Perutnya terasa geli, sama seperti seekor kunang-kunang yang kini merayap di pipi kanannya.

 _Crap. Sepertinya aku… mabuk. Padahal aku cuma minum tiga kaleng._

Sasuke menatap sungai di depannya. Entah karena kunang-kunang semakin banyak di antara mereka atau penglihatannya yang berkunang-kunang, yang jelas kepalanya menjadi terasa begitu ringan. Bahkan dia bisa mengoceh tentang apa saja yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Dan… dan suara di sebelahnya, seperti lantunan karya Bethoven atau seperti suara Chester See.

Sasuke menoleh pada si pirang yang sibuk berceloteh mengenai para gadis di fakultasnya. Ah, bahkan kata-katanya mengalir layaknya karya Samuel Daniel, atau J.R.R Tolkien yang seperti sedang menyihirnya dengan kehadiran para peri hutan.

Pemuda _raven_ itu menggeleng keras lalu berkedip, berusaha melihat lebih jelas sosok itu. Bahkan wujudnya pun lebih indah dari karya Van Gogh. Dengan rambut pirang yang nampak menyala di bawah cahaya temaram, sepasang mata biru cerah yang membuat langit di siang hari menjadi pucat, dan kulit kecoklatannya yang bisa membuat cokelat apa pun meleleh dalam sekejap.

Oke, ini memang terlalu berlebihan tapi… dia hanya ingin mengatakan satu kalimat pada pemuda pirang itu. Jadi dia menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat lagi dengan Naruto, menengadah padanya dan berkata pelan, " _Dobe…_ "

"Mm?" Naruto tidak menyadari kalau posisi Sasuke sudah berubah. Dia masih sibuk bermain dengan kunang-kunang yang hinggap di punggung tangannya.

" _You look better when I'm drunk…"_

Sebagai mahasiswa Sastra Inggris, jelas Naruto tahu artinya, yang dengan cepat memutar kepalanya pada pemuda itu dan mendapati ujung hidung mereka kini bersentuhan.

" _Yeah, really. You look better when I'm drunk,_ " sahut Sasuke lagi dengan mata yang disipitkan, masih menatap si pirang dengan intens.

Naruto mengernyit, merasa tersinggung. Dasar Uchiha. Bahkan mabuk pun dia tidak berubah. Tapi kapan lagi dia bisa merasakan kedekatan seperti ini dengan seorang Sasuke?

"Sa-su-ke." Naruto mengeja nama itu dengan perlahan sembari menekan satu telunjuknya dengan sangat lama di dahi Sasuke—yang sedang mabuk berat—sebelum menyentilnya seraya tersenyum lebar. _Kau itu adalah sebuah godaan._

Masih tersenyum, Naruto menghela napas panjang kemudian menarik telunjuknya dari dahi Sasuke yang kini bersandar di pundaknya. Salah satu tangannya, seolah tak bisa dikendalikan, beralih pada rambut pemuda itu kemudian meremasnya. Helaian itu terasa lembut di antara jemarinya. "Sasuke…"

"Hm," gumam pemuda itu. Mereka begitu dekat hingga di tengah-tengah kepalanya yang berputar ringan, Sasuke bisa menghirup aroma Satsuma yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Baginya, aroma itu terasa menyegarkan, renyah dan bisa membuatnya terjaga semalaman.

" _You know I've been trying to keep my hands off of you but now I can't control myself…_ "

Sasuke menarik napas perlahan, menikmati aroma yang seolah membawanya kembali ke masa kecil. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Ke mana?"

Sasuke berdehem, "Ke apartemenmu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, berpikir keras di antara degup jantungnya yang berdentum cepat. Lalu dia mengedikkan bahu sambil memiringkan kepalanya miring ke satu sisi. "Oke."

 _Well,_ sepertinya Naruto harus menyiapkan nyawa lebih untuk besok pagi…

.

 **END**

 **.**

Tak ada kata-kata lagi selain… review?


End file.
